


Merchandise

by TiredPaulistana



Series: Avengers like us [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because the relationship between Tony and Vision is too underrated in this fandom, Finally approaching some ScarletVision content, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredPaulistana/pseuds/TiredPaulistana
Summary: Tony's plan was only to present the Avengers' exclusive line of merchandise, but nothing in this group is so simple. Especially when Vision seems to have gained a new protector.(Lame summary, I know)





	Merchandise

With his characteristic fuss, Tony arrived at the Compound on a lazy Sunday, to end the silence of the team's rest day.

"Good morning my children"

Nobody took the focus of the breakfast.

"Wow imagine If you guys didn't live here for free..." He tried to steal one of Nat's berries, but she stabbed his hand with the fork.

"Ouch... Stop being cheap. Where's Vision? He would never treat me like this…”

“Well, another day I saw him greeting a bird.” Sam said.  
“He is a curious and polite child. And who is you to talk bird boy #2?”  
“Number 2?”

Before this goes any further and she had to stay in the same room with him longer, Wanda quietly responded. “Take a look at the library or the greenhouse”. And kept eating her cereal like she hadn’t said anything or he wasn’t there.

Tony took a moment to realize she was talking to him. “Thank you… I guess” She didn’t say anything or looked at him. “I think I will let you guys eat since it’s not wise to approach the lions during the meal and look for my robo-son”. With a few more steps he wouldn’t have listened to the girl scoff, but he decides to ignore this for now. 

____

“You know, when I suggested you get a hobby, gardening never crossed my mind…” Stark said while approached Vision.

“Well, obviously not as healthy as creating armors nonstop…” He responded while getting off his knees. “Sorry, this was rude, I don’t know where it came from. How are you Mister Stark?”

“It’s okay, it’s good to see you got a little of J.A.R.V.I.S. sass.” He pardoned with a small laugh. “But the ‘Mister Stark’, isn’t ok.” Tony made quotations in the air.

Vison opened his mouth to apologize again but was interrupted.

“So, why aren’t you with the others in the kitchen?”

“Well, first of all, I have no necessity to eat, and the early sunlight it’s the best time to water the plants since the evaporation is considerably more lenient”.

“I see… But you shouldn’t use this _team bounding obligatory_ moments to socialize? With someone other than a bird?”

He was staring blankly instead of talking to the inventor. “Hello! Earth to Vision.”

“I’m so sorry I was just… It doesn’t matter… The meals are indeed a good event to create personal boding, I will consider joining then for lunch, even though I believe that someone watching people eat can be unsettling”

“Nah, they will get use to it.” He said with a wave of his hand. “Come one to the _mingle_ room” When the other didn’t move, he complemented. “The living room Vision, for Christ sake, I have something to show everyone.”

________

And just like that, the whole team was on the living room, including Rhodes which sometimes didn’t sleep in the facility due to his still position in the American Army.

“Ok, you all know how much I love have you all under my wings,” Stark said while circled around a giant table in the middle of the room covered by a sheet. “But I also know how awful is to have to ask permission to get any amount of money, and you have to justify what’s for… So, I decided to do two things: First each of you will have a bank account where you will receive a salary or something like that and you will be able to spend in wherever you want since rent and food isn’t really a problem for you guys… Why are you guys looking me this way, I’m not complaining, which another way I would keep people close to me?”

He expected a lest one laugh of his self-depreciation joke, but all he got was a small, nose one, from Rhodey. “Tough crowd” he murmured. “Second thing: provide for a super boy band isn’t Stark Industries business” Tony could see Maximoff contract at the organization name “…again, not complaining, so I thought in use something I already have to make legal and 100% your money, which is you guys image rights” It was Steve’s turn to frown, “without further ado I present to you the official Avengers merchandising!” And pulled dramatically the sheet out of the table revealing a series of action figures, t-shirts, caps, and plushies. “The profit will be divided in three, you guys for the image rights, damage control to the missions and a charity institution choose by with one of you. Questions? Don’t be shy.”

Vision was once again doing that blank stare thing, but this time he was accompanied by Wanda, who was biting her lips as she was nervous about something. Anthony decided to leave the weirdness of the duo aside, but not the unsettledness. “Robo-son, something is bothering you and your little witch friend?” And with that came another scoff, he couldn’t ignore when was right at his face. “Ok, I know you don’t like me, but what is this about? I already listen to Sam calling you witch so it’s not that”

“I don’t give a damn what you call me Stark” It was probably the first time that she looked at his eyes. “But can’t you quit this stupid nickname you gave Vizh”. _That_ nickname was new to Tony.

“Wanda there is no need to…” _She Vision calls by the first name_.

“Oh stop! You hate this nickname, we both know that” Her voice was starting to elevate, and the rest of the team became quieter.

“Please calm down” And both start staring at each other for a while until she said a very low ‘fine’ and sink in the couch they where sharing.

Vision after a few seconds started to talk as nothing happened. “What I and Wanda were _confused_ about was the bank accounts, since she does not really have any American documents and I am not neither a human or an institution to have the right to an account.”

It took a while to Tony recover and start to process the question. “Yes, I…. We…” He started to rub his face. “A special exception was made for the two of you, that’s nothing to worry about…”

When the silence in the room became unbearable Cap decides to step up. “O.K. Any of you have a problem with the use of your image? No? Fine then. Tony there is something we need to sign?”

“Yes, the documents will arrive next week and the only will start the pre-order in two months”

“Can you leave this here, in case there is something we don’t agree with?”

“All of those will stay in the facility”

“Great, there is anything else you need to communicate us about?”

“No, that’s all…”

“Good, you all are dismissed”

The dialogue between the two was fast and efficient, no one was very comfortable after Wanda’s statement. The girl was the first to walk out the room followed by her friend. “Sorry, excuse me Captain, Mr. Stark.”

When in the room only remained Rogers, Romanoff, and Stark, Tony let go a “What the hell?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. It was supposed to be just a comedy one-shot but looks like I'm incapable of both since I believe that it will be two more chapters and I got a little more dramatic than funny. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr I'm @tiredpaulistana (but only if you want).
> 
> As always: If is there any English mistakes, please, let me know. And constructive but gentle criticism.  
> Thanks for your time, see you around.


End file.
